Love Like Oxygen
by MIA blackpearl
Summary: sehun seorang yang sangat menyukai yang namanya ketenangan, tapi bagaimana nasibnya setelah bertemu sosok luhan yang sangat populer disekolahnya? "kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku!" / "aku sepertinya mulai tertarik" dia tersenyum manis BOYXBOY/BL/HUNHAN AND OTHER PAIR/GAJE/ DLDR/rnr


**Love Like Oxygen**

**Hunhan**

**Yaoi,bl, boyxboy ceritanya agak gaje**

**Disclaimer**

**Cerita ini milik saya dan sehun tetap jadi namjachingu luhan #plak**

**RNR DAN DLDR OK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY RADING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** MIA BLACKPEARL **

**PRESENT.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

Seorang namja yang memiliki wajah yang dapat dibilang sangat tampan itu tengah terlelap dengan sangat pulas diatas sebuah meja sambil beralas sebuah bantal empuk tiada tertandingi –menurut namja tampa itu – tampa perduli dengan orang orang yang tengah berlalu lalang,bahkan dia terlihat tidak terusik dengan suara-suara riuh yang ada itu adalah kelas 3-2 berada disebuah sekolah yang terbilang sangat elite yaitu SM HIGH SCHOOL.

Namja tampan itu masih saja terlelap dengan nyamanya sampai datanglah dua orang yang akan datang mengganggu tidurnya. dua orang itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sehun dengan cukup brutal.

"hei hun –ah... ireona! Kebiasaan buruk itu jangan dipelihara... "salah seorang yang memiliki suara berat itu terus berusaha membangunkan namja yang dia panggil hun atau sehun.

Sehun berdecak dalam hati tanpa mau membuka sedikitpun matanya yang tertutup.

"hey albino, apakah tidak ada hari untuk kau tidak tidur?"suara orang yang satu lagi kembali membuat sehun berdecak sebal. Jika saja mereka bukan teman baiknya mungkin saja di akan melempar dua orang itu kesungai han, dengan kedua tangan mereka yang terborgol.

Dengan menahan amarah yang tengah sampai diubun-ubun akhirnya dia membuka mata dengan malas lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Dia menatap tajam orang yang berada di depan dan yang berada di sampingnya.

"cih! Kalian menyebalkan"kata sehun sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"wow! Wow! Calm down hun –ah, kau seperti hantu saja jika melotot seperti itu"namja tinggi yang berada di sebelah sehunpun mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan namja yang berkulit tan yang ada dihadapannya.

"matamu itu berwarna merah, seperti film horror yang kita nonton kemarin"kata namja yang bernama chanyeol itu heboh. Kai mengangguk semangat sambil membentuk bibirnya seperti huruf 'o' dengan wajah yang cukup menyebalkan menurut namja tampan berkulit seputih susu. tersebut lalu mereka berdua ber high five berdua membuat namja berkulit albino itu tambah menggeram kesal sambil mengepal tangannya kuat.

"kalian! Setelah membangunkanku dari tidurku yang berharga tadi dan sekarang kalian mengataiku seperti hantu! Kalian mau MATI!" sehun memandang sengit dua orang yang terdiam sejenak karena melihat sehun marah tapi beberapa saat kemudian tawa keduanya meledak membuat semua penghuni kelas memandang kearah mereka bertiga. Penghuni sekolah sudah sangat hafal kelakuan tiga sekawan itu jika pagi-pagi seperti ini, berisik.

"hahaha! Aku sudah mengatakannya dia mirip dengan hantu yang ada di film kemarin hahaha!"tawa chanyeol yang keras terus menggema dalam kelas disusul dengan sura kai yang yang tidak kalah keras dari chanyeol.

"hahaha ka-kau ingat saat hantu itu b-bilang hahaha dia akan membalas d-dendam hahaha dengan pose yang... SAMA! HAHAHA huhuhu perutku sakit"kata kai sampai terputus putus karena tertawa sampai meledak dan tidak sanggup berbicara dengan benar dengan tangan yang terus memegang perutnya yang sakit. Chanyeol bahkan lebih parah, dia sampai memukul-mukul meja sambil menjedokkan(?) kepelanya kesandaran kursi dengan bertepuk tangan heboh.

Orang yang sedari tadi dijadikan objek tertawa mereka semakin jengkel saja, dengan kening yang berkerut untuk menahan amarahnya lalu dia merdiri. Dua orang yang tertawa tadi akhirnya menghentikan tawa mereka setelah melihat ekspresi wajah sehun yang cukup menakutkan

Plak

Plak

'AW'

Mereka berdua dapat hadiah manis dikepala mereka berdua yaitu geplakan tangan milik sehun yang terkenal sangat sakit seantero kelas. Mereka mengaduh sakit bahkan rasanya hilang nanti semenit kemudian.

"appoya! Kenapa kau tega sekali pada kami hun –ah ?"kata kai yang masih setia memegang kepalanya. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak perduli lalu duduk kembali sambil merebahkan kepalanya kembali pada bantal kesayangannya. Dia merasa suasana menjadi cukup hening

Hingga ada yang kembali mengguncang tubuhnya, sehun kembali menggeram lalu menepi tangan yang telah mengusik tidurnya.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG JANGAN GANGGU AKU! PABBO!"teriak sehun menggema keseluruh kelas yang hening. Sehun melihat dua sahabanya yang nyengir dan mengangkat tangan mereka keudara seperti mengatakan – bukan kami – dan diapun menoleh untuk melihat orang yang berada di sampingnya dengan gugup, terdengar jantungnya yang berdetak kuat setelah melihat siapa itu.

"oh... jadi begitu oh sehun hmm, aku mengganggumu yang tengah tidur di dalam jam pelajaranku? Dan kau mengatakanku pabbo?"sehun meneguk salivianya berat.

"saem... itu –"

"KELUAR KAU DARI KELASA SAYA OH SEHUNNNN!" teriak kim seogsaemnin menggelegar di seluruh kelas bahkan di kelas tetangga. Membuat semua siswa kenutup telinga mereka.

Sehun menggeram lalu keluar dari kelasnya, sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dia menatap dua sahabatnya tajam seperti bilang –kenapa kalian tidak beri tau – mereka berdua mengedikkan bahu sambil kembali nyengir tidak jelas

Skip

Oh sehun adalah seorang namja biasa, dia tidak terkenal maupun orang yang mudah dilupakan. dia hanya seorang oh sehun yang benci dengan sesuatu yang mengganggu, Dia tidak mau terlibat suatu urusan yang mengganggu dan tidak juga menjadi orang yang mengganggu, dia hanya hidup seperti biasa saja –tenang dan nyaman –hanya itu yang dia mau.

Dandananya juga biasa saja. baju yang ditaruh didalam tapi tidak terlihat culun serta rambut hitamnya yang tersisir wajar seperti seorang pelajar, dia selalu mengikuti peraturan yang ada di sekolah tapi sesekali dia membolos kelas itupun jika dia ketiduran diatap bahkan prpun dia kerjakan walaupun salah sekalipun, dia juga pernah membangkang perintah kadang tidak. Ada yang mengenalnya tapi ada juga yang tidak mengenalnya. Intinya dia hanya ingin hidup seperti biasa padahal dilihat dari tampangnya dia dapat menjadi seorang idola sekolah. Tapi tetap dia ingin tenang disekolahnya ini.

Mutunya adalah 'menjadi orang yang biasa dan tidak mencolok dari 0rang-orang'

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa waktu yang lalu semua penghuni kelas pada berhamburan keluar kelas baik mau makan ataupun ingin ngobrol di luar. Tapi tiga orang namja yang memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama itu tetap berada di kelas tepatnya untuk membujuk salah seorang namja yang memiliki kulit seputih susu yang terlihat sangat tidak perduli pada dua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"hun –ah, kami minta maaf... bukan kami tidak mau memberitahumu hanya waktunya tidak tepat"kata chanyeol yang terus membujuk orang yang paling kerasa kepala menurutnya

"hei ini bukan sepenuhnya salah kami bukan... kau saja yang melanjutkan tidurmu walaupun sudah hampir waktunya masuk"kata namja tan dengan panjang lebar. Sehun tetap tidak perduli

"haish! Oh sehun kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan oh!?"kata kai frustasi. Tapi sehun tetap tidak perduli sama sekali

"ayo... kita makan, aku lapar" kata sehun datar meninggalkan dua orang tersebut salang memandang, sehun melihat mereka berdua yang masih tidak bergeming ditempat.

"ayo, kalian tidak lapar?" mereka berdua kaget tapi tersenyum setelahnya dan mengikuti sehun ke kantin.

Skip!

Kai kaget dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini setelah tadi marah dan malah langsung mengajak mereka kekantin, padahal yang mereka tau sehun tidak pernah akan mengeluarkan uang miliknya untuk sekedar makan dikantin sekolah. Sehun itu sangat err... irit menurutnya dan sekarang tiba- tiba dia mengajak mereka berdua kekantin? Kai lebih suka menyenbunyikan underware chanyeol hingga namja tinggi itu ketahuan oleh seluruh kelas tau jika underwarenya itu bergambar hati dari pada melihat sehun seperti ini

Chanyeol tidak kalah kagetnya denga kai, namja tinggi itu bahkan sama sekali tidak melirik makannya biar sebentar dia kaget sekaligus shok melihat sehun yang malas kekantin dan lebih suka tidur itu tengan membawa dua porsi makanan yang cukup besar untuk dimakan seorang diri. Sehun selama ini lebih suka masak sendiri dirumah.

Sehun memandang bingung kedua sahabatnya yang juga memandang dirinya dengan pandangan bingung juga.

"kalian berdua kenapa?"suara sehun membuat kai dan chanyeol kembali kedunia nyata.

"aku tidak bermimpikan yeol?"kata kau sambil menepuk pipinya pelan

"kalau kau berminpi berarti kita memiliki mimpi yang sama" sehun tambah bingung, tapi kemudian dia sadar apa yang tengah kedua orang itu pikirkan. Yah jika dia tidak telat bagun tadi dia akan lebih suka makan dirumah tanpa mengeluarkan banyak uang

"aku lapar dan aku mengatakannya tadi... aku belum makan dari kemarin jadi aku ingin banyak makan sekarang lagi pula aku tidak mau dibilang kurus oleh kalian"kata sehun tenang.

Yahh, padahal sehun sangat irit untuk berbicara pada orang lain tapi dihadapan sahabatnya dia akan sedikit berubah cerewet hanya SEDIKIT

Pada dasarnya kai dan chanyeol itu cerewet jadi mereka bergosip ria entah tentang yeoja cantik kelas sebelah guru yang galak bahkan kebiasaan bodoh mereka berdua, dasar.

Mereka berhenti berbicara sejenak setelah mendengar suara riuh dari luar kantin, seperti ada demo melanda seperti menuntuk agar pemerintah turunya bawan dipasar... bahkan ada yang menjerit kesetanan yang didominasi oleh kaum yeoja. Sehun benci suasana riuh seperti ini itulah salah satu alasan sehun mengapa dia lebih suka tidur diatap sekolah yang tenang sambil mendengar suara angin yang menenangkan dari pada mendengar suara bising yeoja-yeoja yang sanggup memenbengkakkan telinganya. tapi kali ini ternyata para namja ada ikut serta juga, cih.

Dua langkah yang terdengar angkuh itu memasuki kantin sambil bergandengan tangan mesra sambil diiringi dengan begitu banyak langkah dibelakangnya. Dasar orang kaya, mereka itu orang yang paling menyebalkan menurut sehun, mereka selalu menindas, melakukan apa yang mereka mau dengan seenaknya dengan uang mereka yang mereka miliki, cih!

Orang sombong bertemu dengan orang sombong lainnya, apa yang akan terjadi? Pasti sangat parah. Terbukti dari kelakuan mereka yang seenaknya mengusir siswa yang jelas- jelas lebih dulu duduk di bangku yang pojok dekat pintu melakang, aku benci orang seperti mereka berdua yang selalu menggunakan kekuasaan dan uang untuk menindas orang lain.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu(lagi) sambil terus memakan makanannya, dia berfikir kenapa dia jadi peduli? Entahlah.

"wow!, aku takjup padanya padahal dua minggu kemarin baru putus dari wu yifan ketua tim basket kita, nah sekarang dia dapat menggait soohyun sang princess sekolah kita... dia hebat!"chanyeol memandang dia pasangan tersebut takjub, yang satu terkenal badboy yang satu juga terkenal akan kecantikannya yang tersohor seluruh penjuru sekolah dan yang paling penting mereka sama-sama populer.

"mereka itu pasangan yang biasa saja menurutku... tidak hebat sama sekali"kata kai cuek "aku kagum hanya pada para fans mereka, hebat kalau aku pikir"sebuah senyum aneh terukir pada wajahnya "aku pengn punya banyak fans seperti itu dan... menjadi namjachingu seohyun noona"lanjutnya.

"apa? Punya banyak fans? Lihatlah kulitmu itu! Siapa yang mau dengan kulit gosong sepertimu!"hina chanyeol membuat kai menggeram. "dan mendapatkan seohyun noona? Mimpi saja kau"

"kenapa kau?! Kalau dilihat-lihat aku lebih manly dari pada namja itu"

"tampanan juga aku dan tinggian aku!"

"heh! Kita hanya beda beberapa senti!"

"tetap saja berbeda!"

"kau!"

"apa!"

Tinggalkan mereka yang sedang mengkumandangkan perang, sehun yang diam saja sejak tadi entah dapat bisikan dari mana diapun melihat bangku pojok yang dekat pintu. Sehun tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk melihat dimana orang yang membuat kebisiang itu duduk, tinggal mendoangakkan kepalanya dari yang sebelumnya menunduk menikmati makanannya dan voila! Mereka tertangkap penglihatan sehun dengan baik.

Posisi Bangku mereka berhadapan dimana sehun dekat jendela paling ujung yang berada didepan sedangkan posisi dua orang itu berada dibelakang tapi posisi sehun berhadapan dengan mereka beda dengan posisi kai yang membelakangi dua orang tersebut

Sebenarnya sehun bukanlah orang yang ingin tau dengan masalah orang lain, dia mendongak hanya untuk menikmati jus orange yang memiliki tinggi yang cukup tinggi jadi mau tidak mau dia melihat dua orang itu, yang menjadi objek keributan dikantin.

Mata tajamnya melihat pasangan itu dengan sebuah kerutan tipis tercetak didahinya yang tidak ada yang menyadarinya, dia agak bingung dengan pasangan tersebut entahlah, tapi meurut sehun mereka sama sekali tidak saling mengimbangi. Bukan masalah sih wanitu yang terlihat sedang duduk dipangkuan sang pria sambil berciuman panas dengan lelaki yang bersetatus sebagai namjachinguya, bukan... bukan karena mereka duduk dibangku tunggal karena itu berat tapi... wajah namja itu loh yang sedikir err... manis dari para namja kebanyakan.

Huh, sehun bukanlah seorang yang sangat suka mengkritik hanya saja dia mengatakan yang dia pikirkan dan itu benar adanya walaupun namja itu dikenal dengan sebutan playboy bahkan badboy. Tapi wajahnya mirip yeoja bahkan lebih cantik dari yeojachingunya sekalipun.

Sehun seperti melihatdua orang yeoja tengah berciuman panas disana,hanya saja yang satu memakai celana yang satu memakai rok super mini.

Sehun melihat mereka sudah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan secara tidak sengaja namja itu melihat sehun yang memandangnya sehingga mata mereka bertemu bertahan sampai beberapa menit hingga sehun memutuskan tautam mata mereka untuk kembali menyantap makanan yang tertunda...

"aku sudah selesai"kata sehun santai lalu keluar dari kantin yang memandang sehun aneh

"OY! Hun –ah makananmu bagaiman?!"kai berteriak cukup keras tapi tidak diperdulikan oleh sehun.

"hoy kai "chanyeol meneol – neol kepala kai menggunakan sumpit hingga kai menggeram kesal.

"kau –"sebelum mulut kai mengeluarkan protes, chanyeol mengarahkan kembali sumpit ke tempat makanan sehun yang membuat kai kaget. Disana, semua makanan yang berjumlah dua porsi itu telah habis tanpa sisa.

"anak itu kelaparan"kata kai horror

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah tersenyum aneh atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"menarik"

Tbc or end

Review?


End file.
